1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick holder, and more particularly to a quick holder that may be assembled quickly, easily and conveniently, and has a simplified construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional holder in accordance with the prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,396, and is briefly shown in FIG. 1. The conventional holder as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a base 80, two clamping members 82 each pivotally mounted on the base 80, and two springs (not shown) each having a first end secured on an inner wall of the base 80 and a second end secured on a lower end of each of the two clamping members 82. Thus, the paper may be clamped by the two clamping members 82 by the elastic action of the two springs. However, it is necessary to mount each of the two springs between the inner wall of the base 80 and the lower end of each of the two clamping members 82, thereby causing inconvenience and difficulty in assembly. In addition, the two clamping members 82 probably cannot be operated by the two springs in a synchronous manner, thereby affecting operation of the holder.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional holder.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a quick holder that may be assembled quickly, easily and conveniently, and has a simplified construction.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a quick holder, wherein the tensile spring is urged between the two opposite clamping members conveniently, so that the two opposite clamping members may be used to clamp the paper by a single tensile spring, thereby simplifying the whole structure, and thereby decreasing the difficulty of assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a quick holder, comprising a bottom housing, a cover, two clamping members, and a tensile spring, wherein:
the cover is mounted on the bottom housing, and has a periphery formed with two radially opposite pin holes for passage of a combination pin;
each of the two clamping members is pivotally mounted on the combination pin, each of the two clamping members has a bottom respectively provided with a pivot ear pivotally mounted on the combination pin, the pivot ear of each of the two clamping members is extended rearward and is provided with a retaining post; and
the tensile spring is urged between the retaining posts of the two clamping members.